Reward
by WhaddupDudes
Summary: Kanako wants to reward her boyfriend, Kid for becoming a true Shinigami and defeating the Kishin. Some BDSM and a threesome in later chapters.
1. Reward Part One

Kanako watched as her boyfriend, Death the Kid, was named the new Shinigami. She had never been more proud of him in her life, and could not stop smiling along with all of his friends. Soul "Eater" Evans, who Kanako openly thought was cute, stepped up onto the stage along with Kid as he announced him as the last Death Scythe.

Kid stepped off of the stage with Soul, and Kanako ran to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm so proud of you!" She beamed.

He chuckled, "Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for you." He cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed his thumb over one of her bruises.

She placed her hand over his and leaned into it as she hummed. "I'm fine. I'm happy I was able to help you up there."

He sighed, "I know, but still. I was worried that something bad happened to you."

"With you in my heart, nothing can harm me." She smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hey, love birds." Soul announced his presence, "It's time to go celebrate. Come on."

"Okay, Soul-kun. We'll be right there." Kanako told him.

"Behave yourself." Kid teased after Soul walked away.

She laughed lightly, "You're the only one for me. There's no need to be jealous." She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I have a surprise for you when we get home."

He looked at her confusingly and put his hands on her hips, "Oh? Like what?" He smirked.

"You'll see." She smirked as she followed the others.

~

"Goodnight." Tsubaki told Kanako and Kid when they were all outside their apartment.

"Goodnight you guys. And, Tsubaki, take care of that stupid Black Star, will ya?" Kanako teased.

"Hey!" He responded.

Kid chuckled.

"Goodnight, Kanako-chan. Some other time, then?" Soul asked.

She knew _exactly_ what he was talking about and she smirked. "If he agrees to it. Goodnight, Soul-kun."

"If I agree to what?" Kid asked.

She patted his chest, "A conversation for another time. Goodnight, everyone." She said before closing the door.

He took off both of their jackets and placed them on the coat rack. Kanako sighed and took down her hair which was put up in a ponytail Kid helped her with.

"Today was fun."

"Yes, it was." He put his hands on her hips and brought their bodies close together, "Now, what's that surprise I've heard so much about?"

She chuckled, "I've only mentioned it once."

She put her hand on the back of his neck and brought their lips together. She parted her lips slightly and felt his tongue explore her mouth. She moaned against his lips and placed one of her hands on his chest before pulling away.

She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Do what you want to me."

He raised both of his eyebrows at her, "Are you sure? Do you know what you're asking for?" He placed a kiss along her neck.

"Yes. I want to reward you for doing so well in defeating the Kishin. And I thought that the best way was sex."

"Really? I would prefer rearranging the furniture."

"Really?" She asked, feeling like she made the wrong call.

He chuckled, "No. I'm just teasing you."

"You know, you can do that, too." She told him.

He hummed against her skin and suddenly picked her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He crashed their lips together and his tongue invaded her mouth. He dropped her onto the bed.

"Safe word?" He asked.

"'Safe word'? I'm gonna need a safe word?"

"You said you knew what you were asking for. If you're not up to it-"

"Rainbow!" She blurted.

He stifled a laugh, "'Rainbow'?"

"Hey! If you don't like my safe word, then you make one!" She pouted.

He chuckled, "Okay, because I will _not_ be able to take you seriously with that one." He placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "'Shinigami'."

She slowly nodded as she thought, "Okay, yeah. That's a good one."

He leaned in close to her face, "And no calling me 'Kid'. I do not want to hear that name escape your lips, do you understand?" He traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Yes, Sir." She lightly blushed.

"Good girl."

He used his hands to pin hers over her head as he fiercely kissed her. He had many ideas racing through his head that he had since they started dating. Normally, yes, he would want everything to be in order and a certain way, but when it came to sex, he didn't care.

"If I don't hear you say that word, no matter how much you beg or plead, frankly, I don't give a fuck. Do you understand?" He placed one of his hands at the base of her neck.

She nodded slightly, "Yes, Sir." She always loved when he cursed, and he knew it.

He grinned and roughly grabbed her breast from over her bra. He pulled her so she was sitting on his lap and their chests were pressed together. He pulled her shirt off, and unclipped her bra as he lightly bit along her neck. She gasped when he bit down harder to leave a small mark and he felt her nails dig into his shoulders. He pinched and twisted one of her nipples which made her bite her lip. Using that moment of weakness to his advantage, he kissed her again, and before pulling away, he harshly bit her bottom lip, causing it to bleed. She whimpered at the sudden pain.

"Is that okay?" He asked. He wanted to make sure she would actually use their safe word.

She nodded, "Yeah. But don't worry about me. If I can't handle it, I'll tell you." She smiled.

He pushed her back down and quickly pulled down her pants and panties to find them wet. He grinned up at her quickly before gliding his fingers along her wet slit and pushing them in. She made a small noise at the sudden intrusion which turned into moans as he picked up the pace. He used his thumb to make quick, small circles on her clit. She felt herself tighten around his fingers and she tightly shut her eyes.

He leaned close to her ear, "Does that feel good, princess?"

She whimpered and nodded, unable to put together words.

"You need to tell me with your words." He pushed on her clit, stopping the movement.

She whimpered. "Yes. It did, Sir."

He chuckled evilly against her neck as he continued the movements, "Good." He bit down along her neck, leaving a trail of teeth marks.

"Sir, I-I'm about to-" She stopped herself, feeling embarrassed.

"What, princess?" He teased before biting on her nipple.

She moaned and arched her back slightly, "Please let me cum!" She blurted.

"All you had to do was ask." He chuckled.

She screamed his name as she pressed her head harder against the matress and her orgasm crashed over her. He pulled his fingers out of her slowly before putting them to her lips, which she sucked clean. He cursed under his breath and he saw a smirk form on her face.

"What?" He asked.

She giggled, "I never knew you could be so dominant."

"Sure you did. That's why you're letting me."

"True." She smiled. "It's fun being your submissive."

He lightly choked her, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll never forget who you belong to."

"Please do." Was all she could manage.

"Before all of this starts, I just want you to remember that I love you."

She placed a hand on his cheek, "I love you, too, Kid."

He gripped her wrist and harshly pulled it away from his face, "What did you just say?"

Knowing she fucked up, she looked away so she wouldn't have to look at his angry face. Normally, she thought it was hot, just not when it was directed towards her.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I made a mistake. It won't happen again." She said, quietly.

He quickly pushed her wrist back onto the bed, "Damn right it won't." He attacked her pussy with his mouth and licked her clit quickly.

"Oh, fuck!" She exclaimed. Her hands clenched into fists and she went to bite her lip, but found it too painful due to the wound Kid made earlier. "Stop. Please." She whispered. She couldn't take it, her clit was extremely sensitive, and she didn't know if she could take cumming again so soon.

"Why? Are you about to cum again?" He teased sadistically before continuing.

She whimpered and wanted to put her hands in his hair, but his strength overpowered her. "Y-yes." She told him, hesitantly. "Please stop."

He stopped abruptly and took one of her breasts in his mouth and bit down on her nipple. She gasped and tightly shut her eyes at the sensation.

"S-sir, please." She begged.

"What do you want, princess? I can't give you what you want unless you tell me."

"I-I want you."

"You need to be specific." He kissed along her neck.

"I want you to fuck me!" She blurted. "Please fuck me like you promised!"

He chuckled. "Needy, aren't we?"

She nodded quickly, feeling her cheeks flush.

He sat up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a red silk ribbon. "Put your hands together."


	2. Reward Part Two

Kanako put one of her wrists over the other above her head.

"No. Put them on your stomach."

She nodded quickly and moved her hands like her told her.

"Sit up and keep your arms just like that."

She obeyed orders and sat at the edge of the bed. She guessed what he was going to ask her to do, and she couldn't help but smile to herself. It was actually good that he didn't fuck her right away, because she felt that she would break after another orgasm so soon.

He zipped and pulled down his pants and boxers to show his erect cock. She already knew what to do, and wrapped her mouth around it. She couldn't wait until it was inside her.

"Fuck." He whispered and gripped her hair. "Quick to act, huh?"

She moaned against his cock and started moving. He groaned every time she brought her mouth back up and sucked on the head and when she tried to reach the base. She wasn't very successful, but she tried her best without gagging. He wasn't having it though; he used the grip he had on her hair and pushed her down until tears formed in her eyes and she gagged. Seeing her helpless, and completely under his control made him close to his peak.

"F-fuck." He said in a low voice.

Hearing him curse was making her yearn for him even more. She loved hearing those words and sounds come from his mouth. He pushed her back down to the base once more as he unloaded into her. Surprised, her eyes widened as she tried to pull back, but was unable to because of the grip he had on her.

Once he pulled out, he put his thumb over her lips and closed her mouth. "Swallow."

She swallowed what was in her mouth and panted as she tried to make up for the lack of air only seconds before. He watched carefully to make sure that she could continue. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. He put his hand on the nape of her neck and kissed her again, which reminded her of the wound on her bottom lip. He licked over the bleeding mark, and a moan escaped her lips.

"I love hearing you curse." She said, still panting.

He smiled before telling her to lay back down with her legs open. She followed quickly and eagerly. He kneeled in front of her before lightly placing his hand on her inner thigh, which caused her to leg to twitch slightly.

"You really want to be fucked, don't you, princess?"

She licked her lips quickly and swallowed. "Princess" was a name she could get used to. Especially when he said it as low and sexy as he did.

She swallowed, "Yes, Sir."

He lined up his cock against her entrance and moved it against her soaking slit, making a small groan come from her. He wasn't being fair. She lifted her hips to grind against him, but he used his hand to push her back down against the bed. She wanted to scream at how crazy he was making her feel.

"Please!" She blurted, but shut her mouth before she did something that would get her in trouble. "P-please fuck me." She said, quietter.

He smiled, "I was waiting for you to beg." He pushed himself into her, and her back arched off of the bed.

She gasped before lowering her back to touch the sheets. He groaned at how good she felt and how she looked and sounded. He pushed himself further to the hilt and let out a moan.

"P-please fuck me until I can't remember my name." Her voice was cracking.

He pulled out until only his tip was inside of her before thrusting again quickly. Kanako turned her head so her cheek was touching the matress and lewd moans and whimpers escaped her lips every time he moved. He grunted and moaned at seeing her sweaty body under his control.

It wasn't their first time having sex, but it _was_ their first time having sex like _this_. Kid was afraid that she would be afraid and leave him, but after seeing her like that, all of those doubts left his mind. Kanako was the same way, but more embarrassed than scared. She could tell he was like this, being as possessive as he was, but was still scared to tell him and see his reaction.

Kid took one of her legs and put it over his shoulder, giving him deeper access into her.

He leaned in close to her face, "What are you thinking right now, my princess whore?"

She whimpered and moaned at his harsh words. She was his whore for him to play with, and she absolutely _loved_ _it_. "H-how..." She was barely able to put together words. " _Great_ it is to... be yours." She said in between gasps.

"My what?" He bit down on one of her nipples.

She gasped. It was painful, which made it all that more pleasurable. "Your whore." She managed to say.

He looked at her red face for a minute before biting her neck and licking over the spots. Hearing those words come out of her mouth made him closer to his climax. "Good girl." He panted.

"Sir, I... I'm cumming." She breathed.

"M-me too."

"Let's do it together. I'm really close."

"But should I let you?" He teased.

"What? Sir, _please_! I am _so close_!" She begged.

He chuckled. "Well, since you asked so nicely." He nibbled on her earlobe. He bit his lip as he felt him almost go over the edge. "O-okay. You can... c-cum now." He stopped his thrusts as his grasp on her hips tightened and he felt himself spill into her.

She screamed his name as she felt the warmth flow within her. The sheets stuck to her back and beads of sweat dripped down both of their faces.

He pulled out slowly before laying next to her. He stroked her cheek with the side of his index finger, "You did so well, Kanako." He thought using her name would help him transition back quicker.

"Th-thank you, Sir." She panted.

"No. No more 'Sir'. Say my name." His tone became gentle and completely different from before.

"Kid." She held her breath in hopes of it helping steady it.

"Good." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"C-can you untie me, please?" She was having more of a hard time transitioning back.

He untied the silk ribbon and placed it on the dresser beside him before pulling her into his warm embrace. He stroked her hair, "You did really well for the first time. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Her breathing was still shaky, but it was calming down.

"Hey." He pushed her back and lightly pulled her face to look at him. "You are not a whore, okay? You are my amazing girlfriend, and I love you. Okay?"

She smiled and her breathing steadied, "Okay."

He pulled his forehead to hers.

"I love you, too."


	3. Kanako and Soul

After the night of celebrating the Kishin's defeat, Kanako had become quiet and... obedient. But not in a good way, it seemed to be affecting her mental health. Kid always tried to ask her what was wrong, but she'd always brush it off. He thought it was because she couldn't handle what he did, so he decided to confront her about it.

"Hey, Kanako?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She pulled her eyes away from the book she was reading. "What is it?"

"Are you okay? Ever since we... tried... _that_ , you've been really quiet and... hmm, how do I say this... submissive?"

She looked at him for a second. "But, isn't that what you want?"

"Yes! But, I also want you to be my girlfriend. I only want you to be submissive in the bedroom, not any other time."

"Is that why we haven't had sex in a while?" She asked, almost as if she was waiting for him to snap at what she said.

"Yes, Kanako, I'm worried about you..." He grabbed her hand.

"Don't, I can handle it, I promise. Plus, I really like it." She lightly squeezed his hand.

"But you didn't use the safe word. And it seemed like you were struggling. When you called yourself my whore, I almost stopped to see if you were okay. Maybe I should've..."

"No." She put her hand on his cheek, "I was okay."

He placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes, "This is what I want. You, just like this."

She smiled and gently ran her thumb across his cheek. "I love you, Kid."

"I love you, too, Kanako."

Even after that talk, she seemed to be in submissive mode. Slightly less so, but he noticed some signs. She spoke quietly, kept her head down sometimes, and almost called him "Sir" on numerous occasions.

One night, they were both sitting on the couch watching a movie. Their fingers were intertwined and Kanako's head rested on his shoulder. In the middle of the movie, she became... annoyed.

It was a few weeks or so since they had sex, and it was frustrating to say the least. Especially when she saw him angry, or when his hair was messy right after waking up. She had retreated to her room a few times to relieve herself of the pressure between her legs, and knew he had, too. It was driving her insane.

She placed light kisses along his neck, getting no reaction out of him. She moved her mouth to his jaw, and heard him gasp lightly. She smiled against his jaw and kissed his lips. It wasn't lewd, but passionate and she could tell he wanted more as well. She moved her right leg over his so she was sitting on top of him. She took his face in both of her hands as she felt his hands move to her waist. She moaned lightly at the touch. It felt like it had been so long.

"Wait, stop." He panted.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Then we don't have to do it like that! We can do it like we used to. I just... I need this..."

"Me too, but after that night, I don't think I can control myself..."

"Then don't." She kissed his neck.

"Kanako, stop." He told her, firmly.

They were both getting annoyed now. "What do I have to do to prove that I can handle it?"

He sighed, "Nothing."

She sat back down in her original spot. "I bet you'd fuck me if I said I'd fuck another guy." She wanted to push his buttons at that point.

"Go ahead, but I am _not_ doing that again."

"Are you serious?! You'd let me fuck another guy just like that?!"

"You aren't my property. You're my _girlfriend_. So, yes, I'm okay with it. Especially with how frustrated you are."

"Then what about you? I know you're frustrated, too. I've heard the moans through the bathroom door."

"I'll probably just find another girl to fuck. One who can handle it." He didn't take his eyes off of the television.

She huffed and quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To Soul's. I'm frustrated."

"Soul's?" There was slight panic in his voice.

"Yes. I thought you didn't have a problem with it."

"I- he's worse than me. If you go there-"

"I'll finally be touched for the first time in weeks. Yeah, I know." She closed the door behind her.

"Fuck." Kid said to himself.

~

Kanako knocked on the door of Maka and Soul's apartment with a shaky arm. She didn't want to get into a fight with Kid, she loved him, but she couldn't stand it anymore. Her and Soul had brought up getting together once, but they included Kid, too. She didn't ever think that she would end up at his place. Especially by herself.

He opened the door, "Kanako. What are you doing here?"

"Where's Maka?" She asked, planning to answer his question later.

"She's at the library to study. Although, I think she's just getting a bigger book to hit me with." He half-joked.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He stepped aside so she could walk past him. "What's up with you?"

"I'm frustrated." She stated.

"Why?"

"I-" Why was she so nervous? It was never a problem before. "I haven't..." Her voice trailed off.

"What? I can't help you unless you use your words."

"'Use my words'... that's what Kid said." She said to herself.

"What?"

"We- Kid and I... _tried_ something a few weeks ago."

"Oh? What'd you try?"

"I was his... sub..." She didn't look up from the floor.

"Ohh. Okay, then what's the matter? Did you not enjoy it?"

"I did." She said, maybe a little too quickly. "It's just... I'm kind of having a hard time transitioning from that. But it's been so long so it shouldn't be this hard!"

"When you said you were 'frustrated', did you mean...?"

"He hasn't touched me in weeks." She said as she looked him in the eyes.

He had never seen her like that. "Oh. Well, why-"

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips towards hers. She was absolutely desperate at that point. She felt the warmth of his hands on her hips and his breath on her mouth. His kiss was intoxicating; she couldn't get enough of it. She nibbled on his lip, which he replied with by biting hers. She let out a sharp, pleasurable gasp.

He pulled back, "Wait, what about Kid? We can't just-"

"He said he was fine with it."

"But maybe he's not. He already knows I-"

"Please, Soul-kun! I can't take it anymore!" She whined against his chest. "Please just touch me."

She was too damn cute for her own good. And lucky or unlucky for her, begging was a kink of his. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her to kiss him again. This time, he was prepared and expecting it. And in control. She moaned against his lips as his tongue ravaged her mouth and she gripped his shoulders. She kept stepping backwards until her legs were up against the armrest of the couch. Unfortunately, they had to pause to breathe, but it gave them enough time to move onto the couch. Her back was against the cushions, and his arms were on either side of her head. He never looked sexier. Or, she thought so at the moment.

He pulled her shirt up and slid his hand under her bra. She gasped at the sudden, cool contact. She ran her fingers through his white hair as he continued to take control. He placed heated kisses along her neck and sucked on random points. She bit her lip to hold back whiney moans as she felt her panties become wet. He pulled her up so their chests were touching, only so she could unclip her bra before he pushed her back down. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. She grabbed harder at the back of his neck as he played with her most sensitive one. She placed kisses and marks along his neck as he worked her chest.

"P-please, touch me... down there." She said, breathy.

He looked down at her before slowly pulling down her panties that were under her skirt. He threw them off to the side before sliding his finger across her soaking slit, picking up some of her wetness. He repeated the action a few, slow times before sliding one, then two fingers in and curling them.

"Shit!" She gasped.

He pumped into her at a fast pace and alternated between fingering her and rubbing her clit. She grabbed the couch on both sides of her as she gasped and felt her climax approach. Normally, she could go for longer, but it had been so long.

"S-soul, I-" She let out a sharp gasp. "I'm gonna cum."

He chuckled, "Good. Then do it." He attacked her most sensitive nipple with his mouth again, causing her to come undone.

She screamed as she felt her orgasm come over her. She tightened her legs and her cunt before she relaxed and lied there twitching.

"Th-thank you." She panted.

"But what about me, now?"

She looked down to see a tight tent and a damp spot in his pants.

"Soul. Is Kanako in there with you?" Kid's voice came in from the other side of the door.


	4. Soul and Kid

Neither of them said anything as they wondered if they should.

"Hey, Soul, I'm coming in, okay?" Kid said before he opened the door to find them on the couch. He stared at one of his best friends on top of his girlfriend, whose clothes were on the floor.

"Kid, I-" Kanako started.

"No." He took a long pause. "I get it." He sighed.

"What?"

"I've been... distant in that area, so I get it. I still won't be your dominant, though."

Soul sat up slowly, allowing Kanako room to follow. "Why not?"

"Because she's proven to me that she can't handle it."

"Kid, she-"

"She told you, didn't she?"

Soul kept quiet.

"I thought so." His voice was deeper than before, and she couldn't help but think it was sexy.

He noticed her legs clench slightly.

Soul turned to her, "Uh, I still have a problem." He said in a low voice.

"Uh, I would but-"

"Go ahead." Kid said.

"What?"

"Go ahead. Take care of it."

"Kid, are you sure you want to watch this?" Soul asked.

Kid gave him a glare which he understood. It wasn't threatening, but the opposite. Soul smirked as he pulled down his pants to show his erect cock with precum coming out of the slit. She looked at it for a while before snapping out of her trance. She wasn't expecting him to be that big.

He turned to her before giving her a command, "Suck it."

She nodded with a light whimper before she looked at Kid, feeling self-conscious. She got onto her knees in front of him before he placed his hand on the back of her head, forcing her mouth to descend on his cock. He groaned and held her there for a second before moving her. She moaned against his cock at the sounds he was making and his grip on her hair. It was painful, but she liked it just the same. It would release and tighten from time-to-time, which let her suck on the head. She squeezed his thighs and felt her cunt begin to ache again. He pulled her off so she could breathe.

She snuck a peak at Kid, who watched with his dick in his hand. She couldn't help but smile at the sight before she wrapped her mouth around Soul again. His thrusts were harder and faster. He pushed her to the base, which made her eyes tear up, but she knew she could handle it. After all, it wasn't her first time doing it. His thrusts were becoming more rapid, and she knew he was almost at his limit. His breathing quickened and she could tell it got hotter just from listening. He grunted before pushing her to the base and spilling into her. He pulled out of her slowly and watched as she swallowed.

"Wow. Very well-trained, aren't we?" He pet her head as he looked at Kid, who came as well.

"I guess so." He replied. He walked so he was standing behind her. "Stand up."

She inhaled a few more times before she did what he told her to. She turned around to face him, but kept her head towards the floor, unable to meet his gaze. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted it upwards. He kissed her fiercely, which caused a loud moan to escape her lips.

"Go wait in the room on your knees." He told her.

"Okay." She said before quickly going.

"And, Kanako?"

She stopped, "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She went into Soul's room and waited in front of the bed on her knees with her hands behind her back and her head down.

She waited for a few minutes before turning her head to see what was keeping them so long. They then both walked into the room completely undressed. She quickly snapped her face towards the floor.

Soul pet her head, "Wow. Such a good girl."

"I wonder where she learned this from." Kid said.

"Online." She responded.

"Hmm..."

"Kanako." Soul's voice cut through the silence.

She looked up at both of them and felt her cheeks flush. He chuckled at her face.

"On the bed, legs open."

She immediately followed and watched as Soul sat at her feet and Kid sat to her side. Soul placed a slap on the inside of her thigh before telling her to open them wider.

"We're gonna show Kid how well you can do this, right?" He asked in a light tone.

"Yes, Sir."

"He's too gentle with you though, based on what he's told me."

"How so?" Kid asked.

"You let her cum, right?"

"Yeah."

"Too gentle."

Kanako felt her cunt twitch at the thought of Soul not letting her cum. He noticed.

"Already twitching and we haven't even touched you yet. Dirty girl."

He placed his hands on her hips and leaned in close to her sex. She could feel his hot breath, but he made no contact. She grabbed at his hair, but Kid pinned her wrists to the bed which caused her to whine.

"If you want something, you have to use your words, princess." Kid said lowly in her ear.

"I-I want him to..." She trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

Kid bit down on one of her nipples and pulled on it with his teeth. She let out a small cry and tightly closed her eyes.

"I want him to lick my cunt!" She blurted.

"Language, princess." Kid chastised. "Where did you learn that dirty word?"

Soul licked along her slit and stopped just before her clit. She let out a small gasp and looked at Kid's chest.

"I was reading... dirty stories..." She admitted, embarrassed.

"Did you learn anything from them?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Not really. It was mostly about-" She gasped as Soul quickly darted his tongue into her hole. "bondage."

"Interesting." He bit and sucked on her neck.

Between Kid on her neck and Soul between her legs, she was going crazy. Little did she know, she'd being doing even more so later on.

"Soul, please." She whined.

"What, princess?" He asked.

He caught on quick.

"My... my clit."

"What about it?" He teased.

"Please focus on it!"

He immediately followed her request and she arched her back slightly. With her chest raised, Kid took one of her breasts in his mouth and rolled the other, pinching her nipple every so often. She kept biting her lip to stifle her loud moans, and thoughts of them both fucking her into submission flashed in her head.

"I want to hear your moans, princess." Kid said in a low voice in her ear. "Moan for me."

"For me." Those words specified that everything she did was for him, her moans, her climaxes, her movements, everything. And everything about her was his, she belonged to him. She moaned at the thought of him choking her as he rammed into her repeatedly.

"What are you thinking about, my princess?" Kid asked.

"You... choking me... while you fuck me." She said, in between breaths.

He grabbed at around her throat and sqeezed lightly, "That can be arranged."

She bit her lip and tilted her head back, "I'm about to cum, Sir." She told them.

Soul then backed away and wiped his mouth as he looked at her.

"Why did you stop?" She whined.

"I shouldn't be the one to make you cum first. Plus, I'm a bit of a sadist." He teased.

She smiled, "Good, because I'm a bit of a masochist."

Kid squeezed her throat tighter and she let out a low moan. "I'll say. I'll keep that in mind for later."

"You are not going to cum until your master does, do you understand?" Soul asked.

"Yes, Sir." She nodded.

"Master" was another word she wanted to use. It was going to make that whole event a lot more fun.

"Good girl."

Soul and Kid moved from their spots. Kid told her to get on her hands and knees, which she quickly did. Soul kneeled in front of her and Kid was at her side.

She wrapped her mouth around Soul's cock again. She felt the rest of her body move along with her head. Soul let out lustful grunts and groans that Kanako loved hearing. Kid suddenly touched her clit, which caused her to quickly gasp before being choked by Soul's cock again. Kid applied more pressure as he moved his fingers in small, slow circles. It just wasn't fair. She gripped Soul's thigh.

"I think our little whore is feeling needy, don't you?"

She moaned against him.

Kid and Soul nodded to each other before Kid pushed himself into her. She quickly moved her hand from Soul's thigh onto the bed so she could tightly grip the sheets. She started to tear up from the harder thrusts Soul was giving and he felt himself begin to climax.

"S-shit." He groaned before spilling into her. He pulled out slowly before watching her swallow and her chest fall to the bed with her arms barely holding her up.

Kid continued the small circles on her clit and she bit the sheets. He leaned in close to her ear, "Is this what you wanted, my whore?"

"Y-yes, Master." She gasped.

"'Master'. I could get used to that name. Say it again." He bit down on her shoulder.

"M-master. I can't... I'm..."

He placed his free hand over her throat and squeezed. "Not yet. I'm not finished." He could feel his climax approach, though.

"If you k-keep doing things like th-that I'm going to..." She felt him apply more pressure to her throat and less to her clit.

He kissed along her neck and marked where Soul didn't. His anger towards the fact that she went to him made him thrust quicker. He felt her walls tighten around him and he couldn't help but come undone just before she did.

"Good job, Kanako." Soul told her.

Kid pulled out of her and they both looked at her twitching body.

"I'll have to try out that pussy next."

"N-no. I can't cum again..." She warned.

He slapped her ass which caused her to yelp out in surprise. "Don't tell me 'no'. You're my slut and I will fuck you as I please."

She wanted to correct him and say that she was Kid's, but thought better of it.

"If I... I can't cum again..." She told him again.

Soul flipped her over and pinned her hands above her head. He caged her with his body and looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?"

She shook her head.

He slid his dick inside of her and she gasped loudly. It hurt from being used by Kid only a few seconds before, and Soul wasn't lacking in size. The grip on her wrists tightened and the thrusts were harder than Kid's. She couldn't hold back the loud sounds that were coming out of her mouth. She wanted to look over at Kid, but instead shut her eyes tightly.

Soul bit down on her nipple which made her cry out. Not that it meant it didn't feel good. "You feel so... good." He said between grunts.

"Sir, this is too much. My pussy... it can't take any more of it."

"Then touch your pretty little clit for me and make yourself cum." He let go of one of her wrists and placed his hand next to her head.

"N-no."

He pinched and pulled her most sensitive nipple. "Please yourself for me."

She whined before touching her clit, which caused her to gasp. She bit her lip, which muffled a moan and she started to slowly move her fingers. That was a mistake, it was more torturous. She moved her fingers faster and let out a whine.

"Good girl." Kid told her.

She could feel herself get closer. "Master, Sir, I..."

"What, princess?" Kid asked.

"I'm about to cum!" She whined.

He knew she wouldn't be able to hold it back anymore, so Soul quickened the pace. She felt as if she lost control of her fingers and felt her orgasm hit her. Watching her come undone, Soul spilled into her and pulled out.

Kid lied down next to her and pulled her into his chest. "Are you okay? Was that too much?"

"N-no." She panted. "I liked it."

"What's our names?"

"Kid, and Soul."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head.

"Man. I didn't even get to not let you cum. That would've been a sight to see you beg. Well, more than you did tonight."

Kid shot Soul a look he did not want to see again. Soul chuckled and laid on the other side of her.

"It's okay, Kanako. You did so well. I mean, we didn't have _that much_ to practice with, but you did good. Even at the very end." He rubbed at her bottom where he hit her and she smiled at the gesture. "So," he looked at Kid, "did she prove that she can handle it?"

Kanako looked up at Kid.

"Yeah, okay. I won't hold back sex anymore."

"Thank you." She chuckled. "That was absolute _hell_! Although, it was a real turn-on to hear you moan like that when you touched yourself." She admitted, becoming a little flushed.

"Same here."

"What? You heard?"

"Of course I did!" He chuckled. He leaned in close to her ear, "I would love to see it next time."


End file.
